Postmortem
by Fujisaki Chihiro
Summary: My name is Fujisaki Chihiro and I'm dead. I got k-killed during my years in high school, in this cursed place called Hope's Peak Academy. You'd think someone's story ends with their d-death, right? Well, my story doesn't - it even continues postmortem... and it's far from over. (Death toll spoilers!) (Really OOC Mukuro; you have been warned)
1. End of Episode 4

**~ Postmortem ~**

**End of Episode 4**

* * *

_Love is giving someone the power to destroy you... But trusting them not to._

* * *

I don't know how I'm doing it, but I'm flying.

I'm free, I'm flying, into the air. I don't know how I manage it, but maybe it's because I'm in Hope's Peak that I can do stuff like this. After all, Hope's Peak Academy isn't your average high school. This is a school where extraordinary things can happen, and where tables can get turned in just a few seconds.

Hovering a few meters above the ground, I look down out of curiosity and end up regretting it.

Is that me...?

Wh-what am I doing lying down there when I'm way up here...?

Oh, wait a second. What's that red stuff on my hair and jacket? It's staining my green jacket with red patches, ugh. Now I have more cleaning-up to do...

Oh gosh, there's red stuff on my forehead too. What's it doing there? I wonder what it is and why I'm covered with it? Did I fall asleep in my spaghetti or something? And why am I asleep in the boys' changing room...?

That's when I see it.

The dumbbell. It's got the same red stuff on it, too.

And him.

The person.

He's on his knees, bent next to the motionless me, although it's impossible for me to see his expression because he's bent over. But I do recognize the trademark hair.

_N-no,_ I gasp inwardly. _It can't be that. P-please let it not be that._ But it's no use, everything comes back to me like a flash of lightning.

The promise, the midnight workout, the secret, the changing room, the dumbbell, him.

"N-n-no," I gasp, but that's it, I can't reject the painful truth. It's been done, it can't be reversed, I'm who I am now.

And I'm now dead.

...

I know there's nothing left to do here, but still I stand for a few minutes with my hands covering my mouth.

Oh my God, that's me. Or rather, my lifeless body - powerless, worthless, cold, and limp.

That's it.

That physical body will be of no more use to anyone now. Everything's over, my life is officially over.

There's nothing left to do here.

Leaving him with his regrets, I fly through the ceiling of Hope's Peak Academy and out of the school into the sun. I blink and shade my eyes against it - it's been a long time since I've been exposed to sunlight.

Maybe too long...?

Suddenly my head begins to swim and the world spins before my eyes. I put a hand to my forehead. Nightmares of my past are coming back, my past which was hardly ever touched by sunlight because of that silly illness I had.

And, before I can even wonder if it was possible because I'm dead, I black out.

»̶✽«̶

* * *

When I come to, I find myself lying in a long and dark corridor. As far as I can see, I'm alone. I gingerly get up to my feet, adjust my skirt, and clasp my hands in front of me. I'm cold and alone and scared.

"H-hello...?" I whisper into the gloom. "I-is anybody th-th-there?"

No response. I really am alone.

That's when I see the light at the end of the tunnel. And... Is that a door...?

I know that I can't possibly stay here, so I walk to the end of the tunnel. I'll see where the door leads to. Upon reaching it, I put my hand on the doorknob, take a deep breath, and open it, knowing that I have no idea who or what lies behind.

...

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little cutie."

The room behind the door at the end of the tunnel so closely resembles a classroom that I completely ignore the voice that greets me. This room _is_ a classroom - it's complete with desks, chairs, lockers, and even a blackboard.

"Hello, Fujisaki-san!"

"Yo, Fujisaki!"

I tear my eyes away from the room interior and focus on the three people sitting in the room.

Three _very familiar_ people.

My mouth hangs open. "M-Maizono-san?! K-kuwata-kun? Enoshima-san?"

The strawberry blond girl leans back in her chair. "Uh, calling me Enoshima-san was okay back at that school... But since we're out of it, call me Mukuro, yeah? I'm Mukuro Ikusaba, Super High School Level Soldier and Junko's sister." She rolls her eyes. "Of course, not like it matters anymore! Welcome to the Dead Students Society. You're one of us now."

She suddenly pulls at her hair and it comes off.

"A-ah!" I gasp.

"Don't worry, it's just a wig," Mukuro tells me as I stare at her. Her hair is actually very different - it is short and black.

Meanwhile, Maizono-san and Kuwata-kun are chatting to each other. I think it's weird, since Kuwata-kun turned out to be the one who had killed Maizono-san, but now they're talking as if they're friends.

They pause from their conversation to greet me.

"Hi, Fujisaki-san!" Maizono gives me a friendly smile, waving. Kuwata turns around and grins. "Yo! Fujisaki!"

I go over to their table. "H-hello...! Maizono-san and Kuwata-kun! How... How are you?"

"Mm..." Kuwata rubs his fiery red goatee, "It's a bit weird being dead an' all, but yeah! I'm totally fine!"

"Me too." Maizono smiles. "I'm glad I'm at least not alone!"

"So... Um... Everything's okay w-with the both of you...?" I cover my mouth with my hand right after, knowing I shouldn't have brought up the subject of Kuwata killing Maizono.

Maizono pats my hand reassuringly, then takes Kuwata's in her other hand. "Don't worry, Fujisaki-san, we're all okay now." She smiles at Kuwata, who unconsciously runs a hand through his hair with something reminiscent of a blush passing across his cheeks.

Interesting.

"O-okay. I'm glad!" I smile at them, and then return to Mukuro.

Mukuro offers me the chair next to her. "So, what're you in for, little Chihiro?"

"Huh?" I don't quite get what she means.

"You know... What happened? Were you murdered?"

"O-oh..." I look down at my lap, my last moments in Hope's Peak flooding back to me like a broken dam.

_Love is giving someone the power to destroy you... But trusting them not to._

_I was wrong for trusting him. I was wrong, wrong, wrong. I was wrong when I thought he wouldn't freak out when I told him my secret. I did something wrong, and I certainly paid the price for it._

...It turns out that Mukuro has been staring at me, waiting for me to say something. "You okay?" she asks with a frown.

"Y-yes!" I exclaim. "I-I'm sorry Ikusaba-san! I didn't mean to ignore you!"

"Hey, don't be sorry," she says quickly. "It's not your fault. I probably shouldn't have asked it anyway - you might not want to talk about it."

"O-okay... Sorry..." I sniffle.

"Hey, hey, stop it!" She grins at me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be sad, okay? Whenever you feel let down, remember that you've got Kuwata, Sayaka, and me! We're all in this society together."

"Okay," I say, forcing a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first Dangan Ronpa multi-chapter. Yay!**

**Anyway, I got the inspiration for this story from the ending credits of Dangan Ronpa: The Animation. Yep, the one in which all the dead students sit in a classroom. I don't know why, but it was rather memorable to me. Maybe there's something about seeing murdered people sitting there smiling.**

**I'd like to know what you think! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. End of Episode 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter! (And please bear with the OOC-ness of my Mukuro... it's hard to get her right when you've only been in the fandom for a short time and is only following the anime ^^")**

* * *

**~ Postmortem ~**

**End of Episode 5**

* * *

_Forgive, forget, and smile._

* * *

Mukuro tells us her secret on the second day. She was helping her sister Junko, the real Junko Enoshima, who is actually Super High School Level Despair. Junko has been planning all this for the sole reason of seeing people despair, which she takes pleasure in. Mukuro was supposed to dress as her and pretend to play along in that game of life and death. However, Junko as Monobear had attacked and killed her, which Mukuro was sure wasn't in the original plan.

My secret is also out by the second day. I remember what Mukuro told me yesterday – that nothing matters anymore here. After all, we're all dead.

Everyone is surprised when they hear that I'm not a girl.

"For real?" Mukuro's and Kuwata's eyes are wide. Maizono puts her hand in front of her mouth.

"Yeah..." I admit, looking down. "I know... I-I'm very weak, aren't I?"

"No you're not, Fujisaki-san," Maizono speaks up, putting an arm around me. "In fact, it's quite the opposite – I think you're so brave to finally decide to tell us a secret you've kept for so long. I... I'm proud of you."

"Oi, accepting your weaknesses takes courage, you know," Kuwata said. "So I agree with Maizono."

"And I agree with the both of them," said Mukuro. "You're brave despite your cute looks, Chihiro. That's some kind of awesome."

"Really?" I beam at them. "Wow... thanks!" I look down again, debating whether or not I should tell them about him, since thinking about him certainly "lets me down", like how Mukuro had put it.

N-nothing matters anymore, right?

I fiddle with my fingers. "Th-there's actually something else I want to tell you. It's about wh-why I'm here."

I tell them.

That's how they know what he did so that I ended up here. Their eyes stare at me as I look down at my lap, looks of dismay on their faces after knowing that who did it was someone I'd really looked up to.

* * *

I spend the day programming. Yes, there are computers here. At least it's something I can do to distract myself.

Then, sometime at night, Mukuro runs in through the door that leads back into the dark tunnel. "Hey, someone else's coming!" she shouts.

Our expressions become those of dismay. That means someone else is dead.

"Oh, no! I wonder who it is," Maizono groans.

Mukuro glances somewhat uncomfortably in my direction. "Oh, you'll see who it is soon enough." She clears her throat.

...I wonder what's going on.

I find out when the door opens, and that's when I see him.

Oowada Mondo-kun, the person who killed me.

Maizono, Kuwata, and Mukuro all greet him rather enthusiastically, welcoming him to the Dead Students Society. However, I stay where I am, my head down in front of my computer screen. It's when I notice water on the screen that I realize that I'm crying.

He's dead, obviously after the Class Trial for my murder. He'd obviously been voted guilty.

He's dead. This is my fault.

"Hey kid."

At that exact moment, Maizono strategically pulls Mukuro and Kuwata out of the room. Now it's just me and Mondo-kun. He's walking towards my corner of the classroom, where I'm sitting in front of my computer. However, I don't respond and keep typing away.

He finally reaches my table, and although I don't turn to look at him, he starts speaking.

"Chihiro... I..."

There's a pause.

"I'm sorry. Ya don't know how fuckin' sorry I am for... doing that. I'm really really sorry."

_Tap, tap, tap_ goes my keyboard.

He sighs. "I understand if ya hate me now. I understand if ya don't and won't forgive me - if that's the case then I'll just have to carry this burden of knowing that I've lost someone I hold dear. I'm perfectly fine if ya don't forgive me, I'll never forgive myself for having hurt ya, Chihiro. Damn, I was supposed to protect ya, and I failed with flying colors at it. So I'm sorry, I really am."

Another pause, filled with only the monotonous tapping of the keyboard.

Mondo brings a hand up to his head, rubbing his trademark pompadour. "Well, I guess that's all. I just want ya to know that I know I'm a jerk who deserves what he got, but know that whatever happens, I'll still love ya like a little bro." Then he starts to walk away.

"Oh yeah... Chihiro." He stops but doesn't turn around.

I stop typing to swipe at the tears gathering at the corner of my eyes and stare ahead.

"There's another thing I want ya to know. Your secret's still safe with me, kid."

"What secret?" I finally say something.

"The secret ya told me that night."

"Oh. You mean that I'm a b-b-boy. _Was._" I begin to type again, furiously.

"Yeah, that one. I just want to tell ya that up to the last moments of my life, I didn't tell it to anyone else. I was the only soul in that damned school to know it, except maybe that fucker Monobear. That was why I swapped the crime scene."

My hands freeze above the keyboard. "You wh-what?"

"I swapped the crime scene," he says. "It happened in the boys' changing room, remember. But I thought that if the others found ya there, they'd ask questions such as how a girl could have entered the boys' changing room, and guys like Togami and Kirigiri were sure to come up with near-truth theories. So I rolled up the poster on the wall and the carpet, and switched them with the ones in the girls' changing room."

"Wait. H-how did you g-get into the girls' changing room anyway?!"

"I borrowed Maizono's student ID, which was in the main entrance foyer," he replies. "I went into the girls' changing room and set everything up. Then I went back and carried ya into the girls' room. So if the others found ya, there'd be no weird questions asked."

I'm silent.

"...And to get rid of further evidence, I took your student ID and destroyed it in the sauna so the others won't know your real gender. If I got found out, I would at least bring your secret to the grave. If they did find out in the end, and to my fuckin' agony they really did, it wouldn't be because I broke my promise. That's it. I just want ya to know that I never broke my promise, I never told any other soul about your secret. Heck, I'll die before I'll ever break any promises made between men."

Then he starts to walk away.

I take my hands off my keyboard so I can use them to wipe my tears freely. By now I'm crying pathetically, tears running down my face in streams. So much for wanting to be strong.

I'm only half aware of an arm suddenly circling around me and drawing me to warmth. Someone is hugging me and keeping me close, protecting me in their arms, giving me warmth. That someone strokes my hair and tells me soothing words. Then something wet falls onto my cheek... but it isn't one of my own tears. That someone is crying.

And that someone is Mondo-kun.

I put my arms around him and sob into his shirt. "M-m-mondo-kun, I'm s-s-sorry!" I wail, my stammer getting worse. "I'm sorry for g-getting you executed! This is all m-m-my fault!"

"Hey, hey," he says gently, still stroking my hair, still crying. "D-don't apologize, kid. None of this is your fault, okay? I'm the jerk who's sorry."

"You're n-n-not a j-j-jerk...!"

"Whatever I am, I'm sorry, okay? Please forgive me Chihiro. You're one of the best comrades I've ever had."

I sniffle and smile at him. "And y-y-you are too. Mondo-kun, I forgive you, because I l-l-love you like a big brother." I give him a watery chuckle. "H-hey, you're crying...!"

He laughs and swipes at his eyes. "Well, yeah, kid, even gang leaders need a good cry once in a while."


	3. End of Episode 6, Part I

**Author's Note: There's going to be a lot happening here, so I'll divide "End of Episode 6" into two parts.**

* * *

**~ Postmortem ~**

**End of Episode 6, Part I**

* * *

_Missing someone and not being able to see them is the worst feeling ever._

* * *

"Man, I'm bored as fuck."

It's my third day being dead. I'm back typing on my computer (by this time I've downloaded enough computer games to keep me occupied); Maizono and Kuwata are going for a monotonous walk in the tunnel; Mukuro is asleep with her head on the table; and Mondo is sitting next to me complaining about how bored he is.

"I wish there were motorbikes and paved roads here," he complains. "But fuck no, the place where we go after we die has to be a long dark tunnel and a fuckin' classroom."

I smile at him. "U-um, Mondo-kun, I've got some computer games in my laptop. W-want to play together or something?"

"All right kiddo," he finally agrees. "But won't we need two computers?"

"Yeah, but they've got more here!" I say. "I saw quite a lot when I looked for one. At least there are a lot of computers here, maybe to make up for the roads and motorbikes!"

I quickly find another computer. "What do you want to play, Mondo-kun?"

"Eh?" He looks up. "Up to ya, kid."

"Okay then." I quickly bring up a shooting game onto the screen. Mondo goes over and looks over my shoulder. He snickers. "Ya wanna play a shooting game? All right, but don't cry if ya lose, okay?"

"Me? Lose?" I grin. "Hmm, we'll see about that!"

...That grin gets wiped off his face really fast when I win.

Mondo looks incredulous. "Wait... That move just then! That shit wasn't supposed to happen! It was impos-" That's when he sees me trying to hold back laughter.

He sneers and ruffles my hair. "Ah, cheeky little programmer-san! Ya did something funny with the program, didn't ya?"

"Hehehe!" I chuckle, blushing. "Sorry, Mondo-kun, but I thought it'd be fun to play a prank on you!"

"Pfffff," he holds back his laughter. "If Ishimaru were here, he certainly would've told you that it was against the school rules to cheat."

"Yeah." I smile, and it freezes on my face.

_Ishimaru-kun._

"M-m-mondo-kun...?" I stammer, the previous smile getting wiped off my face really fast.

"Yeah?"

"Is... Is Ishimaru-kun okay? Wh-what happened to him when he saw..."

His mouth turns into one hard line. "When he saw... you-know-what. I... I actually saw his reaction before..." His voice trails off. "Before... You-know-what. Before I found myself in that long tunnel."

"Is... Is he okay?" I whisper.

"Umm..." He hesitates.

I look down at my hands. "He isn't, is he? Oh, that I-Ishimaru-kun. He was so attached to you, Mondo-kun, he kept calling you "kyoudai" and- and- Oh, and now h-he's alone! Uu..."

"Sshh." He pulls me close and strokes my hair gently. "It's true that he was so close to me - to us - but remember kid, he's got a heck of a burning spirit." He smiles wanly. "Remember the sauna battle?"

"Y-yeah." Naegi told me about it. I smile, imagining Mondo and Ishimaru in the sauna with determined faces as a dumbstruck Naegi watched from outside.

"Well, that's how determined and "on fire" Kyoudai can become when he's feeling like it. He's a good kid, Chihiro. Ya don't need to worry. I'm sure he'll be all right. After all, he's our bro."

"Y-yeah, I shouldn't probably worry about h-him." I smile at Mondo-kun. "He's a v-very strong and strict person. I remember when we first came to Hope's Peak. Ishimaru-kun reprimanded Naegi-kun because he was a few minutes late."

"Yeah." Mondo rolls his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I thought I wouldn't like the kid. He's always gabbing about tardiness and fuck. And of course there's that thing with Togami in the library..."

I remember the incident in which I couldn't help myself but blurt out that we weren't supposed to be doing any of this, we weren't supposed to kill, the Maizono-Kuwata incident wasn't supposed to happen. Then Togami-kun had pointed out that I was also responsible for Kuwata's death because I voted him guilty, so I was indirectly responsible for the death of a classmate too. Asahina-san had protested that if we didn't do it, we would have been the ones executed, but the damage had already been done. I broke down pathetically in front of everyone, tears running down my face. I was embarrassed and hid my face behind my hands, but I knew it still made me look like the weakest weakling ever.

However, Mondo-kun had jumped to my defense and snapped at Togami. Togami's next comment only made Mondo angrier, and Mondo lashed out at Togami as if he was about to attack him.

Ishimaru-kun, forever the law enforcer, jumped between Togami and Mondo, but Mondo pushed him until he fell. That did _not_ fix things between the two of them.

"I have to admit that while he's sometimes annoying, he's a tough kid," Mondo says. I catch a little bit of sadness in his tone. "I have to admire his guts. Imagine that - jumping in front of a raging gang leader. Ya don't see normal people do that."

"But then, of course, there's the sauna battle," I add. "And that's when you two become brothers."

"Yeah." Mondo smiles ruefully.

I smile when I recall the next breakfast session. Naegi-kun had looked dumbstruck when he saw Mondo and Ishimaru laughing together and clapping their hands on the other's back.

"What happened to them?" he had asked Asahina-san. "Dunno, they've been weird since morning," she had replied with a shrug.

And since then, they had been as close as brothers.

At least, until this.

My voice wavers when I speak again. "...H-he'll make it, right?"

"Yes," he says, giving me a comforting hug. "He'll make it. I _sure hope_ he makes it."

»̶✽«

* * *

Kuwata and Maizono return from their walk sometime later. Mondo waves at them. "Oi, Kuwata! Wanna play a shooting game?"

Kuwata grins and, excusing himself from Maizono who sits down next to Mukuro, walks over to us. "Yeah, man! That sounds awesome!"

"Okay then. You play against Chihiro, yeah? I ain't playin'." Mondo puts his hands behind his head and leans back in his chair, smirking.

Kuwata looks down at me, and I'm almost positive I see an expression of amusement on his face. "Me, play against Fujisaki? Well, fine, but don't cry if you lose, yeah?"

"Hmm. Me? Lose?" I smile sweetly at him. "We'll see about that."

...

I win. Again.

"Whaaa...?!" Kuwata's eyes bulge as he stares at the screen. "What the heck just happened, man? That wasn't supposed to happen! That move just then was practically impossible!"

This time, it's Mondo who can't hold back his laughter. Kuwata looks at him with confusion before turning to look at me and seeing more or less the same expression on my face.

"You little cheat!" he laughs when it finally dawns on him. "You messed around with the game, didn't you?!"

"Hehehe, yeah," I giggle. "Sorry you lost, Kuwata-kun!"

"And you." Kuwata looks at Mondo with a smile. "You were in cahoots with Fujisaki from the beginning, weren't you?"

"Heck yeah," Mondo laughs. "I wanna see ya lose to the kiddo, man. That's what ya get when ya play computer games against a first-class programmer." At that, I blush.

Kuwata rolls his eyes. "Fine," he gives in laughingly. "You win. You both win. Happy now?"

I chuckle. "Sorry I made you lose, Kuwata-kun. Ishimaru-kun would have called it cheating. We can start the game again if you want, and this time I won't do anything funny!"

"Nah, it's all right man," Kuwata says. "I was just pulling your leg anyway - I'm rubbish at shooting games. But c'mere, you naughty little..."

I laugh and run over to him. He playfully puts me in a headlock, saying, "This is what happens to people who cheat!"

"Ahahaha!" I wail helplessly. "Th-that tickles!"

Then someone joins in and ruffles my hair. I look up and see Mondo-kun, sort of mashing us into a messy group hug-slash-brawl. He jokingly punches Kuwata's chin.

"Oi, stop it man!" Kuwata laughs. "You're ruining my goatee!"

_...Click!_

We look up to see a victorious Mukuro standing in front of us. She lowers the camera she's holding and looks at the screen while holding back her laughter.

"Oi... What'd you just do?" Mondo bursts out.

"Pfff...hahahaha!" she can't hold back her laughter and finally explodes. "Sorry, guys, but that was so priceless in a cute way that I just had to take a picture of it. You look as best friends as Super Mario Bros. or something."

"Hey! Where'd you find that camera, anyway?" Kuwata exclaims, quickly tidying his goatee.

"Somewhere in this classroom." Mukuro shrugs. "It's not important! The thing is, now I can photograph whatever I find worth photographing. Hey Kuwata-" - she snickers - "Want me to take a photo of you and Sayaka?"

Kuwata grimaces, but his cheeks get red. He runs a hand through his equally red hair. "...Aww man. Why did you have to find a damn camera..."

Instead of answering, Mukuro only grins. "Say cheese."

»̶✽«

* * *

Despite the relatively fun afternoon I had, that night my thoughts are anywhere but here.

Although Maizono, Kuwata, and Mukuro are chatting nearby, I feel like I'm zoning out, as if I'm in a universe of my own. Mondo, meanwhile, really _is_ in a universe of his own - he has excused himself to go for a walk alone in the darkness of the tunnel.

And somehow I know he and I are thinking the same thing.

_Ishimaru-kun._

My fears are back, and whatever Mondo-kun has said can't wipe it away. After all, Mondo-kun and I are here. Ishimaru-kun isn't here - in fact, he's far, far away. He's trapped in a cursed school with an evil stuffed bear, and although I've left Alter Ego behind for the others in case I didn't make it, I don't feel assured at all.

I wish Ishimaru-kun was here, and then we would be a foursome: me, Mondo-kun, Ishimaru-kun, and Kuwata-kun. Then we'd be even better friends than the Super Mario Bros.

I clench my fists when I realize what I've just wished for. If Ishimaru-kun joins us here, that means he has to die first, and that's the last thing I want.

I sigh. What a difficult situation - if Ishimaru doesn't die, he'll be enduring the Hope's Peak life without his kyoudai for who knows how long. But if he dies...

I can't even bring myself to finish the thought.

But in the end, I know that the best for all of us would be to keep things as it is. Sure, it hurts a lot that Mondo-kun and I won't be seeing Ishimaru-kun anytime in the near future, but at least he will finally get to resume normal life outside the school. That would be the best for him.

My fingers pause over the keyboard when I realize something else. I'm down in the dumps like this, but I can't even begin to imagine how Mondo-kun must feel. I mean, he and Ishimaru-kun were brothers - like Mario and Luigi, while I think I have the role of Toad in that friendship - not quite center stage.

Yes, you can have Mario and Luigi without Toad and still not look like there's anything missing. But then I try to imagine Mario without Luigi, or Luigi without Mario.

It just doesn't seem right.

_The friendship between men is thicker than blood,_ Ishimaru-kun said.

_Y__a__ got that right, __K__youdai,_ Mondo-kun said.

_Poor Mondo-kun and Ishimaru-kun,_ I think sadly.

_Missing someone and not being able to see them is the worst feeling ever._


	4. End of Episode 6, Part II

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter. Enter Ishimaru and Yamada... and someone else! You'll see soon enough who!**

* * *

**~ Postmortem ~**

**End of Episode 6, Part II**

* * *

_"The sun goes down; I feel the light betray me."_ (Linkin Park • Papercut)

* * *

It's midnight. I can see the moon through the window, above the trees and shrubbery lining the ground (yes, outside this classroom it's apparently green plains). I feel puzzled, and also as though the trees and shrubs are taunting me. There is something outside, yet we see no exit from the building we're in. There's just the long dark tunnel that leads to even emptier darkness, and this classroom. Although there aren't any steel plates covering the windows, I suddenly feel a pang of déja vu.

_Are we trapped here as well?_

Despite the others who are sleeping (I'm the only one awake right now), I allow myself an actually soft groan that nevertheless reverberates in the silent classroom.

_Don't tell me this is another Hope's Peak Academy,_ I think. _Don't tell me we still can't get out, even after death._

Postmortem Hope's Peak.

Nice.

I myself have to admit that I'm a selfless person, so instead of thinking about myself, I find myself thinking about someone else. My thoughts go back the the topic Mondo-kun and I talked about this afternoon.

In that case, it's a good thing Ishimaru-kun doesn't join us here. Imagine that - being dead AND stuck in a classroom. At least by being in the real Hope's Peak, Ishimaru-kun is still alive, right?

_Right,_ I answer myself, turning back to my laptop to stare at the screen clock. _That's right, Chihiro. Ishimaru-kun isn't here, he won't come here, not in a long time anyway, and it's the best for everyone._

But it's ten minutes after midnight when I suddenly hear that voice.

...

"Oh, look here. We're now stuck in an unknown place, and it's dark and cold and you've separated me from my angel. (_Huffs_) Thank you for nothing."

The first voice I hear is drawling, sarcasm is dropping from every word.

"What the heck are you talking about? Why are you calling Kyoudai your "angel"? He isn't anyone's angel but mine, do you get that?"

"_Your kyoudai?!_ Your kyoudai, is it? She isn't your Kyoudai, she is my angel, whom you've stolen from me rather rudely, don't you think? I mean, _come on._ You stole her, didn't you? You stole her and hid her so she and I couldn't be together again. You can't shy away from what you've done, only a masochist would dig his own grave, Ishimaru Kiyotaka-dono!"

Ishimaru Kiyotaka-dono?!

The next moment I have no control whatsoever over my body, and I run like crazy out of the classroom and into the darkness of the tunnel. However dark it is, I can still see someone with a flashy tie and someone else wearing a white uniform that stands out against the darkness.

My thoughts are in a haphazard whirl as my feet pound against the floor.

_He died._

I don't know whether to feel happy or sad.

As I get nearer, I shout out to the two standing in the tunnel. "YAMADA-KUN!" I cry out, but it's the owner of the second voice that makes me really excited. "...ISHIMARU-KUN!" At that moment, I don't care that my voice might wake the people sleeping in the classroom. "I c-c-can't believe you're here...!"

The two people look up as I screech to a halt beside them. Yamada-kun looks rather pleased to see me. "Fujisaki Chihiro-dono!" he exclaims. "Thank God I'm not the only sane one here!"

But strangely, Ishimaru-kun just looks straight at me, and that's also when I realize that there's something weird about him. His hair isn't black, it's almost a shiny shade of white or gray, and I'm positive I can see fire leap out of his eyes, which also have taken a shiny sheen to them.

Without even a "hello" or a "pleased to see you again", he instead asks out of the blue, "FUJISAKI-KUN HAVE YOU SEEN KYOUDAI?" as if meeting your friends again after death is something that's guaranteed to happen.

I'm quite taken aback. "M-m-mondo-kun? He's all right, he's over there asleep... But, Ishimaru-kun, a-are you all right? You look... kind of d-different..."

To my surprise, he suddenly explodes. "WHO THE HECK IS THIS ISHIMARU-KUN EVERYONE SPEAKS OF? YAMADA-KUN SPOKE OF A PERSON NAMED KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU. FUJISAKI-KUN SPOKE OF AN ISHIMARU-KUN. YET I'M NOT THE ISHIMARU THEY'RE REFERRING TO."

I blink. "Of course you're the Kiyotaka Ishimaru we're talking about! Whoever else c-could it be?"

"FUJISAKI-KUN, I AM NOT KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU!" He practically blows up. "WHY IN HELL DOES EVERYONE KEEP MISTAKING ME FOR THIS KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU PERSON? I AM NOT KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, FOR MY NAME IS FREAKIN' _KIYOTAKA ISHIDA!_"

I gasp and involuntarily step back. I get really nervous whenever I get yelled at. Mondo-kun has accidentally yelled at me before, and quite embarrassingly, I burst into tears.

"Now you see why I said he wasn't sane," Yamada grumbles under his breath sarcastically.

"Wh-what h-happened to him?" I stammer. This is not the Ishimaru-kun I remember. Not in the least bit.

"Well, that's got to do with why we're here," Yamada drawls.

"Wh-what's that? Wh-why are you two here, Yamada-kun?"

"It's basically all his fault," he says. "He did a stupid thing and now we're both dead."

"Okay, but what is it that he did?" I sigh. "Can you please tell me what happened from the beginning, Yamada-kun?"

"Well, there's this girl I like." His cheeks get pink and flushed.

I blink. "A g-girl you like? But I thought you said you only liked 2D girls, Yamada-kun...?"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!" he bursts out with impatience. "Don't you see, she was a 2D girl! And unlike any other girl I've met, she didn't run away or get uninterested whenever I talked about my obsession. That's a first for me!"

_2D girl...?_ By the time he was done talking, a funny feeling has developed in my gut. _D-don't tell me..._

"Wh-what exactly does she look like, Yamada-kun? Can you describe her?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course I can, she's the love of my life," he sighs. "She stays in a computer... A light green one if I remember correctly. And come to think of it, she looks a whole lot like you, Fujisaki-dono! Yes, a whole lot!"

That confirms it. If that is even possible, Yamada-kun is in love with Alter Ego. My Alter Ego, the computer program I've left behind to help the others escape. This is a development I haven't counted on.

"Okay. And what does that have to do with Ishimaru-kun?"

"IT'S GOT A LOT TO DO WITH ISHIMARU-DONO!" he exclaims, suddenly getting excited. "One night, I spent my time with my angel, talking about manga. She was the sweetest - instead of getting bored, she asked me to talk more about my obsessions."

The feeling in my gut is back. _That's because Alter Ego is a learning program,_ I think. I've programmed it to be as curious as a little kid in order to collect as much data as possible. Again, another development I haven't counted on.

"The next morning, Kirigiri-dono caught me using the computer without permission. I was talking to Naegi-dono when suddenly he came in and started talking about how I shouldn't have talked to her without permission because "it housed the soul of his kyoudai". I mean, come on, just because it showed a sprite of Oowada-dono's head doesn't mean that his kyoudai's soul was in it or anything of the sort! In short, he completely overreacted the second he saw that sprite, and he hasn't been himself since. Then things just got out of control - we both wanted the computer."

Of course. I have given Alter Ego the ability to change its sprite into anyone's head, not just mine and Mondo-kun. I also gave it enough data to respond to questions like how he or she would have answered it. Yamada's words are giving me the shivers. I swallow. _We both wanted the computer._ "And th-then what?"

"One day, Celestia-dono came to me," he continues. "She said that Ishimaru-dono had stolen the little angel and that he even did bad things to her to keep her quiet."

_We both wanted the computer. Ishimaru-kun did bad things._

"...And the rest just unfolded as if you were reading a manga." He clears his throat, suddenly not eager to continue his story. "Someone used our argument to their advantage and- Ugh, it just went haywire from there."

I nod. However much I want it all to be untrue, and although I still can't believe Ishimaru-kun would do "bad things" to Celes-san, one thing is for sure. Yamada-kun and Ishimaru-kun are here because they fought over Alter Ego. _They fought over something I created._

I gulp, suddenly feeling a huge wave of tears coming on.

_Their deaths are my fault._

I bite my lip as I turn to look at Ishimaru-kun.

Even worse, Ishimaru-kun isn't Ishimaru-kun anymore. He's freakin' Kiyotaka Ishida.

...

I'm drowning in sadness when Yamada and I suddenly hear a voice come from the end of the tunnel.

"'Ey, what's going on there? Chihiro, aren't you sleep-" The voice stops abruptly, then starts again in a hush.

"Wait... I-is th-that you, Kyoudai...?"

...

...

The change is instant. The shiny hair turns black again. The eyes go back to their original red color, and the fire seems to have been doused.

Ishida - no, I'm sure it's Ishimaru this time - turns around. I see tears gather at the corner of his eyes when he sees Mondo-kun at the end of the tunnel.

"K-k-kyoudai...?" he whispers.

"Kyoudai, I can't believe you're here," Mondo grunts. "C-c-c'mere!" He spreads his arms.

"Y-YES KYOUDAI! I AM HERE! LET US EMBRACE LIKE MEN!" Ishimaru exclaims tearfully, and then he simply runs the whole length of the tunnel towards him, and finally into his arms.

That was some abrupt development, but nevertheless I smile. Finally, Mario and Luigi are together again.

Meanwhile, beside me, Yamada-kun grumbles under his breath. "Now I swear we're in a manga," he says.

...

When I run over to them, they have let each other go. Ishimaru is holding Mondo at arm's length, giving him an up-and-down look. "Kyoudai... You are all right! You are n-n-not b-b-butter or a-anything!"

"Fuck no I'm not," Mondo says reassuringly. "Ya don't have to worry."

But then, Ishimaru's grip gets tight like an iron vice.

"Kyoudai, I want to hold you responsible," he says sternly, obviously in Hall Monitor Mode. "However much I like you like a brother, it cannot be evaded that you have killed a fellow classmate. Have you apologized to Fujisaki-kun?"

"'Ey! Ya don't have to be all cop-like with me or anything," Mondo protests in surprise at his sudden change in emotion. "I've got everything under control."

"_ANSWER ME,_" Ishimaru only explodes, shaking his shoulders. "Have you apologized to him or not?!"

I arrive at the scene just in time. "Ishimaru-kun, it's all right!" I exclaim, putting a hand on his stiff arm. "It's t-t-true! M-mondo-kun has said sorry!"

"Yeah! Everything's fine now," Mondo adds.

Ishimaru's grip relaxes. "Ah... Is that so?"

"Yeah. So we all good now?" Mondo wraps the both of us into a hug.

"Yeah." I grin.

"OF COURSE." Slowly but surely, Ishimaru's face finally breaks into a smile. "WE ARE ALL GOOD."

* * *

»̶✽«̶

"Welcome to the Dead Students Society and blah blah blah. I'm not Enoshima, that's my sister, she's the mastermind, I'm Ikusaba Mukuro, and I'm the Super High School Level Soldier."

When we go into the classroom, everyone is up. Maizono and Kuwata are once more chatting about music, and Mukuro is standing. Everyone turns to us the moment we go in through the door, and upon seeing that there are two new members to the society, Mukuro has launched into a rather sleazy welcome.

"Yamada-kun! Ishimaru-kun!" Maizono exclaims once the newcomers have calmed down after Mukuro's revelation. "You're here!"

"Does that mean someone out there's killed two people?" Kuwata's eyes bulge.

Ishimaru frowns. "I cannot say for sure!" he says. "Whoever it was struck me from behind! I went out like a light before I could see who it was!"

Kuwata turns to Yamada, who goes a deep shade of red and sulks, "I don't want to talk about it." Everyone knows better than to probe deeper into it. We all know Yamada-kun can be very difficult when he's sulking.

"Speaking of being dead," Ishimaru continues, "I saw Naegi-kun in the tunnel earlier in the night."

"WHAT?" Maizono's face goes deathly pale. "Naegi-kun is D-D-DEAD?!"

"N-n-naegi-kun is d-d-dead?!" I echo. He was exactly the main protagonist sort of person that I didn't think it was possible.

"How come I didn't see Naegi-dono? I was also in the tunnel," Yamada says skeptically.

"I came to the tunnel before you did, Yamada-kun," Ishimaru points out. "But he had already disappeared before Yamada-kun came here."

"Disappeared? How is that possible?" Maizono asks blankly. "Once you're dead, you're dead for the whole of eternity... right?"

"That only means one thing: he isn't dead yet," Mukuro replies. "There has to be another explanation as to why he's here. Is it possible that he has the ability to visit the other side temporarily? Like a psychic power or something? Maizono-san?"

Maizono blushes. "H-hey, don't look at me!" she protests. "I don't really have ESP or anything of the sort. It's just intuition."

"Maybe it's true," Yamada bursts out. "Maybe Naegi-dono really is a psychic!"

Mukuro nods and sits down. "That'd explain why he was here but then disappeared... Which means that there is a possibility of him returning." She suddenly lowers her voice. "And speaking of when he should return..."

She looks at all of us one by one. "When that happens, I want you to call me Junko Enoshima in front of him. Treat me like you did Junko. Pretend as if I really was Junko."

"But why?" Kuwata bursts out. "Wouldn't telling Naegi the truth give him a clue about the mastermind, so they can escape more easily?"

"Exactly," Mukuro surprises us. "And that is exactly what I'm trying to avoid. What _my sister_ is trying to avoid. I was given a task by my sister. I must not fail."

"But does that still matter?" Mondo says. "I mean, we're dead. Nothing matters anymore."

I catch the hidden meaning behind Mondo's words.

_Hasn't Ikusaba-san already failed?_

He goes on, "Besides, wasn't your sister the one who killed ya? As Monobear, I mean."

Mukuro's mouth forms one tight line. She seems to take on a radically different personality than the one she has been showing us.

"I love my sister," is all she says.

»̶✽«

* * *

Mukuro's prediction is proven right when we meet Naegi-kun quite a while later. It's Yamada who met him first, in the tunnel outside the classroom. Yamada freaked out first, of course, but then he collected his wits about him enough to invite Naegi into the classroom, saying that we had been expecting him.

When I first see Naegi-kun, the first thought that comes to mind is that he's a ghost. He's translucent - you can see through him.

Kuwata echoes my thoughts exactly. "...You're a ghost, man."

"Maybe it's because you came from a different dimension," Maizono ventures. "From the other side. Is it possible? I mean, in the real world, we see ghosts as usually translucent - but now it's the other way around?"

"You could be right, Maizono-san," Naegi says. He's now sitting next to Maizono and is surrounded by the rest of us dead students. I mean, at the moment he is our only link to the living world.

"Anyway, Naegi, what's happening in the other side?" Mondo asks.

"Everything's fine, Oowada-kun," Naegi assures him. "As fine as living in a killing game allows, anyway. We're at the moment preparing for another Class Trial..." He turns to look at Ishimaru and Yamada, "for the double murder that's taken place. We've found some clues. Most of them are weird, they've got stuff to do with "justice hammers" and Gundam costumes."

"Those do sound weird, but I wish you the best of luck in your investigations," Ishimaru says. "I would very much like to know who my murderer is." Yamada, meanwhile, stays silent.

"Anyway..." Naegi turns to me with a smile. "Fujisaki-kun, we found Alter Ego."

Oh yeah. After all this, I have almost forgotten about Alter Ego. Naegi's words bring back a tsunami of guilt crashing over me, because they remind me of how my creation, something I developed to be a hope among the remaining students, has instead killed two of my fellow classmates.

_Their deaths are my fault._

"O-oh, yeah. A-alter Ego."

My face must have taken a radical change of expression because Naegi asks, "Is something the matter, Fujisaki-kun?"

"N-no. Nothing is! Haha!" I try to smile, but instead manages what I think must look like a nasty grimace.

"Something's up." Mondo frowns, sitting next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

And that's when I can't hold it back any longer. I lower my head so the others can't see my face should I start crying.

"It's Alter Ego," I say in a very small voice. "It's the problem. Because y-you found Alter Ego, Naegi-kun, this horrible double murder happened. It happened because Ishimaru-kun and Yamada-kun fought over Alter Ego. It happened because of Alter Ego. I was the one who created it. Th-that means..." I took a big gulp of air before bursting out, "That means I'm the one who k-k-killed Ishimaru-kun and Yamada-kun! I... I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't mean to make Alter Ego something to kill someone for. I actually m-meant well, because I thought Alter Ego might be able to help you find out more about the school. I d-d-didn't mean any of this to happen! P-p-please forgive me!"

"Fujisaki-dono!" Yamada exclaims. "Just because Ishimaru-dono and I fought over your Alter Ego, doesn't mean any of this is your fault!"

"He is right!" Ishimaru agrees. Then he frowns. "But wait. What does our fighting over Alter Ego have to do with the murders?"

I raise my head a little. "Y-yamada-kun said that someone used your fighting to their advantage."

"Who's that?" Mukuro asks, a question no one is able to - or willing to - answer. At least for the time being.

"We'll know the answer at the end of this Class Trial," Naegi replies, then turns to me with a reassuring smile. "But please don't feel bad, Fujisaki-kun! Yamada-kun's right, none of this is your fault. I understand completely that you created Alter Ego to help us. In fact, he's being of very much help to us right now - he's currently analyzing the files in the computer to see whether there's any information about our current situation. He's very brave and responsible. He admitted that he was scared of getting found out by the mastermind, but he was willing to take the risk. He said that thinking about all of us gave him courage to do his job. I... I told him that we would definitely get out of that school together, he included."

I have been listening intently, but have zeroed in on some words Naegi-kun used.

"_Him?_" I whisper. "Y-you refer to Alter Ego as a _he?_"

"Of course," Naegi says seriously. "He was willing to risk everything for us. He understood perfectly what might happen to him if the mastermind had found out. Yet that didn't stop nor even discourage him." His expression softens. "Don't you think that's enough to consider him a friend?"

I have been struck dumb. Even I used to refer to Alter Ego as an "it". "I guess so," I admit, my frown vanishing slowly. _My Alter Ego. I don't know what you have been doing in the other side, but whatever it is, it seems that you've been doing a good job._

Mondo rubs a hand on my back. "See, kid, it ain't your fault," he says soothingly. "In fact, it's the other way around. Alter Ego's been a huge help to Naegi and the others."

"That's right." Naegi shoots me a smile. "Instead, I think we ought to thank you, Fujisaki-kun!"

I smile back and blush. "You're welcome," I say. "I'm just glad I can be of help to you, even when I'm not around!"

...

Eventually Naegi says that he should get going.

"But I'll definitely try to come back after the Class Trial," he says. "Even I don't understand it yet. I have no idea why I can go back and forth between this side and the other."

"Maybe you got that ability because of your Super High School Level Luck," Kuwata jokes.

"Yeah sure," Naegi laughs. "I'm not even sure I'm not dreaming or if I'll remember anything when I come back to the living world."

We're now standing in the long tunnel, about to send Naegi off. His translucent appearance is beginning to fade.

"But whatever you do, try to come back, okay?" Maizono says. "I mean, not in the dead meaning, of course, but in the one that's got to do with your psychic ability..."

"Yeah yeah, I think he got it," Kuwata rolls his eyes, nudging Maizono.

"For sure," Naegi assures her.

"And say hello from me to the others!" I exclaim. "And tell Alter Ego not to worry and to keep doing whatever he's doing. Tell him that his master's okay, and that I'll be rooting for him no matter what!"

"Will do, Fujisaki-kun," Naegi promises.

We all bide Naegi goodbye, and then he walks off to the end of the tunnel, getting smaller and smaller and more and more translucent until we can see him no longer.

* * *

**Author's Note: I need to give credit where it's due... so I'll say that I got some of the inspiration for this chapter from TheRoseShadow21, who gave me some ideas on how to fit Naegi into the story since he was in the ending credits picture as well despite still being alive! Tell me what you think - reviews are always welcome.**


	5. End of Episode 7, Part I

**~ Postmortem ~**

**End of Episode 7****, Part I**

* * *

_"The sacrifice of hiding in a lie is never knowing why I played myself this way." _(Linkin Park • Pushing Me Away)

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, CLASSMATES!"

The next morning, I'm jolted out of my sleep by a loud voice. For a moment I'm back at the Hope's Peak Academy dormitory pre-despair, being woken up by the disciplinary committee instead of by Monobear's pleasant greeting of "Good morning, you bastards!"

For a moment the thought of chemistry and math and all the other subjects poke at my mind, kindly reminding me that I haven't finished my homework. For a moment I'm frantic, knowing that the teacher of so-and-so is not going to like that.

For a split second, I'm not dead.

But the next split second, I am.

I lift my head off my desk with a groan, finally remembering that I'm stuck in postmortem Hope's Peak. Sure, there are no subjects to study, no teachers to be afraid of, and no homeworks to finish, but there are also no exits... and no beds.

_How do all those dead people do it?_ I complain inwardly. I don't know how I'm going to survive for long without a decent bed.

In contrast, Ishimaru-kun looks as fresh as a dead daisy can get. He's standing at the front of the classroom, his arms stiffly by his sides and his face looking insanely serious.

"GOOD MORNING, CLASSMATES!" he shouts, giving a curt bow.

Used to following the rules wherever I am, I quickly shake off my sleepiness, scramble to my feet, and dip into a bow replying, "Good morning, Ishimaru-kun!" while the others just groan and rub their eyes.

"IT LOOKS AS IF FUJISAKI-KUN IS THE ONLY ONE READY FOR SCHOOL TODAY," Ishimaru says. "LET US DO IT ONE MORE TIME! GOOD MORNING CLA-"

"Oi, do us a favor and zip it, man," Kuwata complains, ruffling his own hair. "You're makin' my ears ring."

"Yeah, calm your shit, Kyoudai," Mondo says nonchalantly. "We ain't even at school anymore."

"What do you mean, not at school? Kyoudai, of course we are at school! What place has a classroom in it?" Ishimaru points out.

"A school," Mukuro says flatly.

"Exactly!"

"But this is a school without a principal," Maizono sighs. "Monobear is still alive, which means we're alone here without any teachers nor principals nor anything."

"Nor beds," I add helpfully.

"That means postmortem Hope's Peak is as good as not being a school," Maizono continues. "Because no one's here to lead it."

Mukuro's eyes suddenly darken and she turns to look at Maizono, but whatever it is she's trying to say, Maizono doesn't get the message.

Ishimaru's red eyes suddenly widen as something dawns on him.

"Very well then!" he says loudly. "If no one is here to lead postmortem Hope's Peak, then _I_ shall be its new principal! I will lead postmortem Hope's Peak Academy! I will make this school into a place where HOPE SHALL BE KEPT ALIVE! WE STUDENTS ARE THE ONES WHO CARRY THE HOPES OF THE FUTURE, BECAUSE WE WILL BE THE ONES CONTROLLING THE SOCIETY AFTER WE GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL! LEADING THIS SCHOOL AS BEST AS I CAN IS MY PROMISE, AND I SHALL NOT FAIL YOU, FELLOW CLASSMATES!"

Kuwata groans. "You gotta be kidding me."

"For Pete's sake, we're fuckin' dead," Mondo complains.

"Huh? Being dead does not mean we can give up hope, Kyoudai," Ishimaru says, striding to and fro in front of us. "All right, classmates, first we will all study math, because it is the most challenging subject we have all encountered! Algebra class starts at approximately nine o'clock...!"

Maizono tries to stop his ranting. "But there's no one to teach us!"

"Never fear, Maizono-kun," Ishimaru says. "I MYSELF WILL TEACH US ALGEBRA! I will become both the principal _and_ the math teacher! I always got an A++ in math when I was alive!"

Realizing that he cannot be stopped, Maizono's face goes red as Mukuro continues to stare at her as if saying, _Thanks a lot for giving him the idea!_

Yamada slides down in his chair. "Well, I guess that's what happens if you're stuck in an empty school with the head of the disciplinary committee," he grumbles under his breath.

I can only smile helplessly.

...

"From a hall monitor to a math teacher _and_ the principal? Don't you think that's quite too much a rank elevation?"

It's a dainty little voice with a whispery quality that speaks up next. It's a dainty little voice with a whispery quality that belongs to none of us in the room.

We all look around to see who could have said that, but see no one...

...At least, not until the door creaks open and a graceful long leg clad in a lacy knee-length black sock and a red high heel steps into view.

There is only one person in the school who dresses in black, white, and red.

"Celes-san?!" I gasp.

"That's me."

The door is opened all the way, revealing the Super High School Level Gambler. She is cool and composed as usual, her hands folded neatly in front of her. An insolvable smile is playing on her lips. She steps into the classroom as she looks around, twirling a strand of black hair around her fingers like how she always does whenever she's deep in thought. She ignores all of us and instead stares right at the window.

"Hmm, outside it's apparently fields, isn't it? Interesting. Though we still see no means of exit... This place is quite shabby and needs a bit of interior decorating skills, but it'll do until we find a way out." She chuckles to herself. "Ah, that's all we've been doing since we enrolled in Hope's Peak. Looking for a way out and never finding it."

She turns to us. "And hello to you all," she says as if she just suddenly remembers that we're all here, sitting silently. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, Celes-san!" Maizono exclaims. "It's nice to see you too! But... That means things are getting worse in the other side, since another one has just died..."

"Did you get executed?" Kuwata asks bluntly.

Celes smiles. "Oh, please don't remind me about that. It's in the past, the past is gone." She raises her pale hands to her chin, a trademark Celes move, all the while still smiling sweetly.

"Ya got executed," Mondo says dully.

Celes only laughs.

"Wait! Celes-kun, does that mean you are the one who murdered me?!" Ishimaru exclaims.

"_Me?_ Murder you? Oh, no." Her red eyes widen as she looks around at us. "Wait. Does that mean no one has told him yet what really happened?"

By observing quietly Celes' line of vision, I can surmise that while she said "no one", she actually meant Yamada-kun. His face instantly darkens and he turns away. For some reason, I notice he has been in an even worse mood since Celes' arrival. He wouldn't even look at her.

I blink. Something's not right here.

"Ah, it seems not." Celes smiles. "Very well, I shall do it. Ishimaru-kun, your murderer is someone who came to this room before me. I still can't believe he hasn't said anything about it yet."

"Huh?" Ishimaru looks blank. "Who hasn't said anything about what to whom?"

Celes exhales and rolls her eyes. "Well, the person is Yamada, of course!" she bursts with impatience. "Yamada's the one who murdered you!"

Everyone freezes. All eyes turn to Yamada. His face goes red under our heavy gaze.

"Yes, yes, it's true!" He finally breaks down. "I was the one who did it! I just couldn't stay still after what he did to my little angel!"

"Little angel?" Mukuro, Maizono, and Kuwata look blanker than ever.

"Alter Ego," I quickly explain.

"Alter Ego?" Ishimaru blinks in confusion. "But what is it have I done to Alter Ego?"

"You stole her!" Yamada snaps. "You stole her and hid her! You wanted her all for yourself!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ishimaru protests.

"Don't play dumb, Ishimaru-dono," Yamada retorts. "Here we go again, repeating the same conversation as the one we had the day we died."

"But I really didn't do anything!" Ishimaru clenches his fists. "Why would you think a respectful disciplinarian would do something as foul as that?!"

"Maybe not you, but Ishida-dono might," Yamada points out.

"I would never, not in a million years," Ishimaru insists, then adds in a rather uncertain voice, "...and who is this Ishida person, anyway...?" He looks genuinely confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know anything," Yamada says through gritted teeth. "Celestia-dono clearly said that-"

He suddenly freezes. It's as if something important has just occurred to him. The rest of us can only watch, because we're all as confused as Ishimaru.

Slowly, he turns to Celes. Every tinge of color has been drained from his face.

"Celestia-dono said... She said... She... Said... Oh."

He finally trails off, his mouth hanging open.

Celes raises a hand to her mouth and smiles a small, deceitful smile.

"Ah, finally the pig-boy gets it," she says with a chuckle. "_Finally,_ he gets it."

"You... You mean it was a _lie?!_" Yamada recovers from his dumbstruck silence and screeches. "You mean I killed an actually innocent person just because of one of your lies?!"

Celes doesn't let down her hand. Her head is somewhat tilted forward so that shadows fall over her face and the only parts of her face we can see clearly are her glinting red eyes.

"Whoever told you to believe in anything the Queen of Lies says anyway, pig-boy?"

Yamada can't answer. He just sits there, his mouth opening and closing like that of a goldfish. We can only stare at him.

And at Celestia Ludenberg.

The Queen of Lies.

_She's dangerous. She's been dangerous all this time. And she's always been right under our noses._

_How easy it would have been for her to trick someone else into doing things they'd never imagined themselves doing._

Icicles are running up and down my spine, but Ishimaru refuses to be dumbfounded by the ruthless side of the graceful gambler we never knew she had.

"Okay, so if Yamada-kun killed me, then who did _you_ kill?"

Celes chuckles again. "Isn't it obvious?"

But Ishimaru still looks blank.

Celes turns her eyes to the ceiling and heaves a huge sigh, as if she really can't believe she still needs to deal with slow-minded people the likes of Ishimaru after death.

"Why, Yamada, of course."

»̶✽«

* * *

And so, out of the mouth of the gambler comes the truth. Or, at least, what we hope it is.

The story, according to Celes-san, goes like this. Some time after Mondo's execution, Asahina-san happened to pass through the public bath locker room at night. She saw a light coming from inside one of the lockers. It was actually Alter Ego who had gone out of sleep mode. That was a part of my plan - I hid him in there so the others would be able to find him should anything unplanned happen to me.

The next morning, she told the others about her find, and they all went into the locker room to see what it was. They found Alter Ego. Kirigiri-san interacted with him by typing in questions.

Now, unknown by everyone else, two people have taken a huge interest in Alter Ego. Yamada-kun, because he saw Alter Ego as a sweet and different-from-any-other 2D girl, exactly his type. Ishimaru-kun, because he thought Alter Ego housed the soul of his kyoudai after seeing the sprite of Mondo-kun's head.

Soon those separate interests became fuel for arguments between Yamada and Ishimaru. Like Yamada had said to me yesterday, _they both wanted the computer._

Now.

Celes-san.

She was the one who used their argument to her advantage. Very interested in Monobear's prize money of one million yen, she decided to hatch a murder plan. However, the first part of it was to have someone else do it first.

So, she hid Alter Ego and then came to Yamada, pretending to be hurt and humiliated while lying to him that Ishimaru had stolen Alter Ego and even did bad things to her to keep her quiet. Of course, believing what she said, Yamada became enraged. He said he would get back at Ishimaru for stealing the girl he loved and hurting a lady.

Celes helpfully suggested Yamada what he should do if he didn't want to get caught. She had thought of that plan all along. Yamada agreed to go with it.

The plan worked. Yamada hit Ishimaru on the head when he wasn't looking. That was why Ishimaru never knew who his murderer was.

However, Yamada had made a fatal mistake when he agreed to work together with the gambler. His actions certainly turned around and bit him when Celes suddenly turned against him and killed him. Having murdered the murderer of a fellow classmate and protected by a foolproof plan, Celes was ready to receive her one million yen.

Her plan was virtually flawless - she had even planted false evidence such as numbered "justice hammers" and framed Hagakure by dressing him up in a Gundam costume. In short, it wasn't supposed to fail. Her dream of getting the money was about to come true. However, her plans were fooled at the last minute - in the Class Trial - and she was voted guilty. That was why she's here with us now.

"So ya really were executed," Mondo repeats flatly as Yamada turns away in anger and disbelief.

Celes laughs pleasantly. "Well, I guess that's what happens when your dreams get in someone else's way," she says with a sweet smile. "Your dreams - along with yourself - go up in flames. Literally."

»̶✽«̶

* * *

The afternoon is spent in silence. Yamada and Ishimaru are outside. Finally knowing that Ishimaru hadn't done anything to Alter Ego, Yamada invites him outside for a talk.

I turn to look discreetly at the Super High School Level Gambler, who's sitting there with Maizono and Mukuro. Mondo and Kuwata are playing shooting games, which Kuwata must be failing spectacularly at. He's right when he confessed that he was rubbish at shooting games.

Before Celes-san, both Maizono's and my own murders are done in self-defense and in the spur of a moment. But Celes-san?

This is the girl who made a plan to murder. She really _did_ want to murder.

It's not too surprising that Yamada isn't quite ready to forgive her yet.

However, I always need to listen to a story from both sides.

So I sidle up to Celes-san and give her a tap on her shoulder. "Um... Celes-san?"

She looks up. "What is it, Fujisaki-san?"

I played with my fingers. Though she is ruthless, I find myself fumbling in face of her charisma. "Um... I was wondering if you would like to talk."

She smiles. The meaning behind it is insolvable. "Talk about what, Fujisaki-san?"

"Y-your d-d-dream!" I blurt out. "Y-you said you had a d-dream when you were alive."

"Oh, that." She suddenly loses interest. "Why would we want to talk about that? It's gone. Along with everything else I had in my power."

I sit down.

She sighs. "Fine, because you are sweet and a good listener, Fujisaki-san, I will tell you." And with that she begins her tale, looking down at her lap.

"...I was on the run when I was alive. I didn't like my reality. I wanted to start over. Delete everything I've known and been. So wherever I went, I always covered my tracks afterward, so no one could ever find me. I was that good. I was that paranoid."

"Paranoid? Why? And on the run from whom?"

Celes doesn't answer. Instead, her eyes travel to the ceiling. The smile is still there. She suddenly turns back to me just as quickly, then changes the subject. "Oh, and about my dream. I've always wanted to live in a castle like those of the European princesses."

"O-oh? Really?" My eyes widen, surprised at the sudden subject change and by her weirdly random dream.

"That's right," she says with a smile. "All the money I've gained from my... ahem... profession... is almost enough to buy me my own Gothic mansion. All I needed was one million more. And guess what?" She tilts her head and raises her hands to her chin. "Monobear suddenly offered a prize money of exactly one million yen for the graduate. Isn't that convenient?"

My mouth forms one tight line. Obviously, Monobear had meant to trick Celes-san. And she fell right into it.

"But it doesn't matter anymore now, my dream has been burnt to ashes. When I was tied to that stake, I was saying goodbye to both my selves, and to my dreams as well."

"_Both your selves?_" I ask. "What do you mean by that?"

Celes suddenly smiles and puts her hand up to her mouth. "Ah, did I say that?" she says lightly. "Oops, my bad. That's a part of my secret."

"O-okay." I know enough not to ask anything else. After staying still for a few moments, I finally say something again.

"Speaking of secrets... I also have one. I've kept it for as long as I've remembered."

Celes' expression is neutral. "Fujisaki-san, I think I know what it is."

I nod. "Yes, because you were there on the class trial..."

She smiles. "Sometimes it's okay to keep secrets, Fujisaki-san."

I nod with a small smile. "Yes, but I think sometimes, it also helps to let other people know. It doesn't hurt as much. So it's also okay to let them out!"

»̶✽«̶

* * *

Mukuro proves this by once again telling the newcomer that she wasn't actually Junko Enoshima.

Celes frowns. "Why are you letting us know that?"

"Because we're dead and it doesn't matter anymore," Mukuro answers. "Besides, telling people stuff lifts burdens off you. On one condition, though, if Naegi-kun should come back here, you're all to call me Junko Enoshima in front of him." She tells Celes how come we have seen Naegi in the postmortem world.

"Hmm, a psychic ability, is it?" Celes' red eyes widen and she leans forward. "What do you think of that, Maizono-san?"

Maizono groans exasperatedly. "I've told you before, the thing I have is just intuition!"

Celes leans back in her chair and smiles, putting up a hand yet again. "Of course. I was just poking fun."

...

Finally, Ishimaru and Yamada return from their walk. The second they come into the classroom, they are like changed people. Okay, maybe not as "changed" as in after the sauna battle with Mondo, but still, at least they aren't arguing anymore.

"So, how did it go, Yamada-kun?" I ask as he sits down next to me.

"It went well, Fujisaki-dono!" he says with satisfaction. "He forgave me! He understood that I was wickedly tricked." He emphasizes the word "wickedly", and at the thought of Celes' scheme, his face darkens again.

"That's great!" I say to him, but I smile softly to myself. _This might take a while._

"Ahem, classmates!" Ishimaru suddenly exclaims with renewed vigor. He's back at the front of the class. "It seems as if I missed algebra class because I had something else very important to attend to. However, I promise I will make it up to you! And so, I wish to inform you that advanced physics class will start shortly - with myself again as the teacher, of course! Let us work hard and give it our all!"

We all let out a collective groan.


	6. End of Episode 7, Part II

**~ Postmortem ~**

**End of Episode 7, Part II**

* * *

_Be yourself, but be your best self._

* * *

Celes-san doesn't actively take part in any of our activities that follows. Although we don't study advanced physics after all, we engage in less boring activities. We play computer games, chat, and make jokes. Mondo and Kuwata go up to the blackboard and draw a rather rude caricature of Monobear, which Ishimaru quickly erases as soon as they have finished. In short, we're finally able to have a little taste of fun after forgetting what it feels like for a long time.

All the while, Celes has been doing nothing but sitting on her chair. Her face is serious and her eyes distant, as if she's doing advanced physics problems in her head. She twirls a strand of black hair around her fingers.

Finally, after quite a long time indeed, she speaks, addressing the rest of us.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Huh?" Maizono turns to her distractedly. "Umm, of course not, Celes-san."

"Shoot," Kuwata says, but doesn't turn away from his fourth rude drawing of Monobear.

I feel bad for Celes-san, so I come over and sit next to her. "Of course I d-don't mind," I tell her. "What is it?"

Celes shoots me a small smile and says loudly, "I would like all of you to mention everything you know about me."

I frown, puzzled. "Um... You're the Super High School Level Gambler."

"She's called the Queen of Lies," Yamada mutters under his breath.

"You've won loads of money in the past." Having finished his collaborative Monobear drawing, Kuwata clears chalk dust from his hands and goes over to us.

"Ya love milk tea," Mondo says.

Celes smiles and tilts her head. "Yes. And?"

We look at one another. We suddenly realize that we don't know a lot about Celes.

"Um... You love Gothic lolita style?" Maizono offers, at which Kuwata smirks and nudges her. "You don't say. Anyone can see that!"

"No, please do," Celes interrupts. "Mention everything. I wear long socks, for example. Everything is welcome, even the most obvious of statements."

We exchange puzzled glances again. "If you say so, Celes-kun," Ishimaru says. "Um... Your hair is tied up in two spiraled ponytails!"

"And your hair is black," Mukuro adds.

"You have red eyes," I say.

"Ya have two eyes," says Mondo.

"You love frilly skirts," says Maizono.

"You wear that weird headband-thingy on you head." Kuwata touches his own fiery red hair.

"You have a metal finger," I say.

"Ya have ten fingers." Mondo again.

"Your name is Celestia Ludenberg." That was Ishimaru.

Finally, everyone runs out of obvious things to say about Celes-san. Mondo and Kuwata have even mentioned every single detail of Celes' appearance from the top of her ruffled headband to the soles of her red shoes.

The room is silent for a moment. Celes' smile gets wider and wider until...

Her silvery laugh suddenly rings out in the silent classroom. We all look at her with astonishment. "Celes-kun, I do not recall having said anything funny!" Ishimaru protests.

Celes' laugh finally subsides to a few dainty giggles. She puts a hand over her mouth. "You're right, none of what you said was funny," she agrees, "but none other than because _none of what you said is true!_"

We only stare at her wordlessly. Maizono is the first one to speak again. "Um... What exactly are you saying, Celes-san? I don't get it."

"What I'm saying is, everything you knew about me is wrong," Celes says, the small smile still on her face. "The only right ones are "I'm the Super High School Level Gambler", "I was called the Queen of Lies", and "I've won a lot of money in the past". The rest of your statements, I'm afraid, are false."

"Eh? But surely the "Your name is Celestia Ludenberg" one is true?" Kuwata's eyes are bulging.

Celes smiles. It suddenly looks cunning and deceitful than anything else. "Sorry, no, Kuwata-kun. I'm afraid that one is wrong also! My real name is..."

She suddenly turns to Yamada.

Yamada turns to clockwork and grunts obediently, "Yasuhiro Taeko-dono."

Everyone's mouths fall open in shock. So Celestia Ludenberg is a pseudonym, and her real name is Taeko Yasuhiro?!

"Wait," Mondo exclaims. "If your name is a lie, then the others...!"

"That's right." Celes grins. "I'm the same as the rest of you. I'm Japanese, not some glamorous European Goth lolita lady. My clothes are no more than a costume. And you mentioned my ponytails..." She shrugs, her black ponytails bouncing about daintily. "They're just clip-ons."

Everyone gasps again.

"So everything was a disguise?" Ishimaru bursts out, incredulous.

Celes nods.

"So you were pretending to be someone else?"

Celes nods again.

"But why?!"

Celes smiles at me. "Well, since none of you would listen earlier, I already told Fujisaki-san that. But I will still repeat myself. The truth is, I was on the run when I was alive - on the run from my own self. I didn't like my reality. I wanted to start over. Delete everything I've known and been. Especially who I've been."

"But what's wrong with the old you, Celes-san?" Maizono asks, puzzled. "Why don't you want to be Taeko Yasuhiro?"

"Because _I hate her,_ that's why," she snarls. "I _hate_ Taeko Yasuhiro. She's... average. Normal. Standing-in-the-background sort of person. She's just someone who comes to this world, she'll also be someone who goes just as easily. But Celestia Ludenberg..." She smiles. "Now _that_ is a person straight from a Gothic storybook. She has pretty hair, pretty eyes, pretty, frilly clothes, skin so pale it's almost like porcelain, a pretty name, and comes straight from a European dream land. She makes a huge impact on people around her. She has ruined too many lives to be taken as just another average human being."

She raises her hands to her chin. " So who would you choose to be: über average Taeko Yasuhiro or Celestia Ludenberg, Queen of Lies? You all know pretty well whom _I_ chose."

We're all silent.

Kuwata is the one who breaks it. "...But why are you suddenly letting us know all this?"

Celes smiles again. "Another topic I have already discussed with Fujisaki-san," she says sweetly. "Something I learned is that it's okay to keep secrets, but it's also okay to let them out. By doing so, you're letting a burden off your shoulders. It'll hurt less, knowing that you've shared its weight. Isn't that right, Fujisaki-san?"

I nod. "J-j-just like m-my secret..."

"And mine," Mukuro adds seriously.

After a pause, Mondo frowns and sits down, as if he's getting ready to think some mind-blowing thoughts. "Okay, so we know that you've been keepin' Taeko Yasuhiro a secret," he begins. "But how'd Yamada know about her even before ya mentioned her?"

Celes smiles and turns to Yamada, who promptly looks away.

"Oh, that," she says lightly, folding her hands. "Yamada-kun is among the _unfortunate_ few to know me as both Taeko Yasuhiro and Celestia Ludenberg."

* * *

»̶✽«̶

After all that, the air seems to hang heavy with the added weight of Celes' confession. Yamada is the one who seems to be affected by it the most; he has excused himself, red-faced, to go out on a walk alone in the tunnel. He senses the confession hanging heavy in the air, and he doesn't like it. I wonder how "unfortunate" it is to know our gambler as both Taeko Yasuhiro and Celestia Ludenberg. If Yamada-kun is this affected by her confession, it must be quite unfortunate indeed.

"Although your confession has left all of us mind-blown, Celes-kun," Ishimaru says with a yawn since it's already quite late into the night, "we are glad and honored that you have finally entrusted us with the truth."

Celes thinks for a moment before answering.

"Mm-hmm. The truth," she starts, then suddenly loses her composure in a fit of small giggles.

We all turn to her with surprise for what seems to be the hundredth time today.

"Oi, what's so funny now, man?" Kuwata groans. "What is it with you and suddenly bursting into laughter for no apparent reason? You're driving me nuts. It's creepy, man."

"_The truth,_ is it?" Celes calms down a bit, though she's still chuckling. "Funny you should say that to the Queen of Lies."

Mukuro frowns - I see her put up her guard. She seems to know where this is leading. "...Please tell us what you mean by that."

The gambler smiles widely and puts her hands up to her chin. "Remember what I said to Yamada-kun this afternoon?"

"What?" Mondo demands, but in my head I'm already replaying her exact statement.

_Whoever told you to believe in anything the Queen of Lies says anyway, pig-boy?_

I gasp. Like Mukuro, I think I also know where this conversation is going... and I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

Mondo's eyes widen with realization. He stands up angrily and marches over to Celes, his face contorted into an expression of anger and annoyance mixed all at once. "You mean all these useless shit you've been saying to us..."

"All those stuff about your dreams..." Maizono continues with wide eyes.

"All of those information on Yasuhiro Taeko-kun..." Ishimaru goes on.

"All th-that t-talk about s-s-secrets...!" I manage to squeak out.

Even when confronted by a barrage of questions from a bunch of frustrated high schoolers and threatened by an angry gang leader, Celes doesn't lose her composure - she stays calm, cool, collected, and mysterious. She simply shoots Mondo an icy stare paired with a victorious half-smile. Even then I have to admire her guts - I haven't seen any other girl hold her stare this long and this confidently at Mondo-kun before.

Then her half-smile grows and grows into a grin fit for the Cheshire Cat.

"That's right," she sings out sweetly...

"_None of that is true, either. __I've been lying all this time~!_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Cripes, Celes' being really confusing here, isn't she? When she said that last sentence, was she really telling the truth? Or was she lying again when she said that she had lied about all her confessions?**

***re-reads last statement* *squints***

**Welp, even I don't know what I'm trying to say anymore. On to the next chapter... soon.**


End file.
